Unrequited Mission
by Ryocha
Summary: Soma Peries is assigned a mission in Japan after important information concerning one of the four Gundam pilots is leaked into the HRL. Befriending Saji Crossroad in order to help her was the plan, but things go awry, and Soma is in trouble. SomaSaji, AU


_A/N: This may get updated, it may not. It all has to do with how everything goes. So far, I really like the concept behind it, so who knows? I hope you stick with it and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)_

**Pairing:** Saji/Louise, Saji/Soma (?) later on in the story, though currently it's a one-sided interest.  
**Warning:** Spoilers for all that have not seen season one, though I doubt there's very few of you that still exist out there that are like that. If you fall into this category, go watch it on Sci-Fi! (or be cheap and download it, but you better go buy the DVDs! -shakes fist-)

Also, warning of crack pairing. But you could tell right from the start, right? I'll be trying to keep it as in character as a writer possibly can, so there. Ha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Unrequited Mission:** _Unfortunate Beginnings_  
By: Ryocha

It was her first day off-duty without the Colonel since being assigned under him, and she couldn't help but admit that she felt nervous. It was an unpleasant feeling. She pondered the feeling for a second, wondering if it was worse than the knots she felt before leaving on a mission. Excitement, eagerness. No, that feeling and the one currently pooling in her stomach were completely different, she concluded. She sighed softly to herself and watched students of the nearby high school pass in front of her in familiar formations she could only associate with her never ending battlefield.

_B-181_, she relayed to herself, golden orbs watching a trio of girls giggle their way past her in a triangle formation, unnoticed to them.

She was beginning to find the bench she was sitting on to be uncomfortable; her hands were beginning to fidget with her lengthy skirt as she continued this burned-in process without noticing her own thought pattern. It calmed her mind and brought her back to a familiar place, even though she knew that she wasn't anywhere near the HRL. She was in Japan. She knew that she should enter the school and begin her investigation soon, but she found herself glued to the bench, not wanting to move.

_Perhaps_, she thought, not noticing the small smile that formed on her lips as she sighed, _I like this peace after all_. Her eyes went back to watching the crowd. Not as a solider, but as a normal human being.

Saji was not the kind of guy to believe in love at first sight. Nor did he want to admit that he was a closet romanticist deep down; rather, he liked the simple way people would accept him and not think twice about his deeper self that had formed inside him after the death of his father. He had sworn to himself that day as he stared at his father's face, sullen and lifeless, that he would stick with the person he would choose to love until death do them part. It was a cheesy way of thinking, but it pushed back the other, more complicated path that he now was so tempted to walk down as he stared at the white-haired girl who sat on the wooden bench adjacent to him.

Her eyes were a shade of yellow Saji had never thought could feasibly exist in on a human being. They were wide and almond-shaped, a sharp contrast to her pale skin which was equally contrasted by her sharp chin and smooth, dipping neckline.

_No, I shouldn't be thinking these things_, he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the questionable content that was filling his mind. But once ridden, they would come back at full force, a soft blush tinting those perfect cheeks; he wondered how she would look if she smiled at that very moment. Her face would glow, he thought with a soft laugh.

His fantasizing was brought to a halt. He could hear Louise chattering around the corner to one of her friends, and a painful reality was brought with her high-pitched squeal as she rounded the edge of the parking lot and zeroed in on the unfortunate boyfriend of hers.

"Saji!"

He smiled uneasily and waved, "Hey Louise, how are—"

"None of that!" She interjected cheerfully and smiled brightly as she pulled the Japanese boy off the bench by his forearm. He squawked, stumbled forward and almost fell on his face. Louise's accompanying friend snickered, but Saji chose to ignore it. Instead, he sneaked a look at the girl, still sitting on the bench, who was now watching them with a curious expression.

"Saji! Up here!" The blond girlfriend tugged his forearm again, and Saji returned his attention to her pouting face. "Yes yes, I know."

"We'll be late, c'mon!"

She dragged Saji by his arm and began rambling half to her friend about the latest movie she had seen, and half to Saji about how he couldn't keep up with her walking pace. Through her narrow-minded chatter, Saji had locked eyes with the golden pair that had moved from their spot on the bench to follow behind the trio into the building.

"Saji! The first bell just rang, we have to hurry up!"

The unfortunate boyfriend winced as the grip on his arm became tighter.  
The fortunate soldier smiled as she watched the boy who could become useful to her investigation.


End file.
